Una Ayuda, Un Gran Cambio
by hakanii-love
Summary: Sakura es una chica con problemas, pero todo esto puede cambiar cuando recibe la ayuda de Sasuke un chico popular, inteligente, mujeriego y sobretodo sexy… su amigo de la infancia. SasuSaku
1. Alguien con quien puedo contar

Esta historia será un AU y así bien nice )…

Summary: Sakura es una chica con problemas, pero todo esto puede cambiar cuando recibe la ayuda de Sasuke un chico popular, inteligente, mujeriego y sobretodo sexy… su amigo de la infancia. SasuSaku

-hola- hablando

-_hola-pensamiento_

Naruto no me pertenece, porque si fuera mío sasuke fuera menos frió P

En fin espero que les guste C:

* * *

No le importaba que se mojara, no le importaba si se golpea, no le importaba si se caía, no le importaba nada excepto salir de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible y si se pudiese no volver jamás, no quería volver al lugar donde desde toda su vida había sido de tormento y aunque no le gustara decirlo era su hogar, su hogar lleno de gritos y golpes, lleno de cosas que no quería recordar, y la única persona que la entendía en ese lugar ya no estaba y ya no podía regresar jamás. No sabia a donde ir, solo corría para alejarse de ese lugar, y sin fijarse llego a un parque donde solía ir de pequeña, ahora solo pensaba en que hacer no quería que la hallaran, pero no sabia donde mas ir, ya no podía seguir, sus piernas no se lo permitirían, a quien le podía hablar… por un momento se le olvido que salio en cuanto pudo sin agarrar nada de su casa, ahora solo esperaba que su suerte por primera vez en el día estuviera de su lado, se dirigió hasta una caseta telefónica…

-_ya no tendrán con quien confundirse_ – pensó para si la chica refiriéndose alas lagrimas, mientras se metía ala caseta telefónica refugiándose del agua.

-_es espero que alguien aya dejado el cambio de su llamada_-pensó dicha chica fijándose si había dinero en el teléfono, y lo había, pero si apenas alcanzaría para una llamada y rápida, muy rápida, pero se conformaba, introduciendo torpemente las monedas, unas cuantas se cayeron al suelo, agarrándolas rápidamente para volverlas a introducir, y sin darse cuenta por primera vez en la noche se miro, en el reflejo de la caseta telefónica, y definitivamente no se conocía, tenia una cara de tristeza, angustia, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, el pelo totalmente mojado y despeinado… pero no era el momento para estarse mirando, se levanto rápidamente y volvió a introducir las monedas, ahora marcando un numero bastante familiar para ella, sonó una vez, otra, otra y una vez mas, cada sonido de espera se le hacia eterno, hasta que por fin escucho una voz que tanto amaba, pero por alguna razón hoy no se sentía del todo feliz escucharla…

-¿si?...-

-….

-¿….si?

-……- quería hablar pero la voz simplemente no salía.

- hmm… Adiós-

-…sas sasuke-kun – si apenas se le escuchaba la voz, esperaba que fuera suficiente para que la reconociera antes de que colgara.

-¿Sakura?-

-Sasu…

-¿Dónde estas?- interrumpió es que no había la necesidad de que le dieran explicaciones, el sabia exactamente que le pasaba, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así.

-En el parque enfrente de…TUUUUUUUUU- y se corto la llamada, escuchando la estupida grabación que decía que introducirá mas monedas si deseara seguir hablando, era estupido todo lo que sucediera pues sabia que no vendría que no la hallaría pues lo único que le dijo fue un parque y había cientos de parques en la ciudad, y si es que la había escuchado ya que si apenas se podía escuchar ella, resignada salio de la caseta telefónica, en donde la lluvia la volvería a mojar una vez mas, dirigiéndose a una banca no muy lejos de ahí, sentándose y abrazando sus pies hundiendo su cabeza en ellas, tratando vanamente de aclarar su mente, de no recordar lo que le sucedía.

Sasuke pov

- Por tu parte podrías empezar a ir a suplantarme a momentos en la empresa y así yo puedo ver como trabajas en mi lugar-me dijo mi papá viéndome a los ojos.

- Amor no crees que sasuke esta muy pequeño todavía, ni siquiera a entrado ala universidad- mi mamá hablo por primera vez desde que mi papá nos mando a hablar a mi y a mi hermano para asuntos de las empresas de la familia

-Solo le falta un año, tengo que saber de que es capaz y a todo esto Itachi ya esta yendo a la empresa a ….- voltee a ver a Itachi, que ni siquiera estaba escuchando la platica, estaba haciendo un "avioncito de papel".

-Itachi es mas grande que sasuke por años- interrumpió mi mamá una vez mas en mi "defensa" la verdad es que me daba igual si iba ala empresa a trabajar con mi papá o no, yo lo único que quiero en esos momentos es irme ya a mi cuarto y dormirme, hoy fue un día muy agotador, y aparte ya es mas de media noche

-……- esta vez mi papá no contesto, produciendo silencio en el lugar, que fue quitado por el sonido de mi celular, a quien demonios se le ocurre llamar a estas horas de la noche, saque un celular negro de mi pantalón con el símbolo de la familia un abanico rojo con blanco, en donde el contorno tenia oro, único celular en el mundo, exclusivamente hecho para mi… mire la pantalla de mi celular donde aparecía las palabras de "numero privado", quien demonios seria…

- si?...- levante la vista notando como todos me miraban con una cara de quien podrá ser a estas hrs., nadie contesto en el teléfono

-….si? – volví a repetir y tardo unos segundos cuando apenas pude escuchar unos sollozos junto con algo como un "kun"

-¿Sakura?- me sorprendió saber que era ella la que me llamara, y eso significaba que le había ocurrido algo, ni siquiera la deje que repitiera cualquier cosa que me iba a decir

-Donde estas?- pude ver la cara de preocupación de mi mamá, Itachi había dejado su avioncito para poner mas atención mientras que mi papá tenia una cara seria, escucho como me decía algo de un parque enfrente de… de donde?, casi no le entiendo lo que dice, luego de lo del parque no escucho nada mas que un TUUUUU,

-Sakura?...Sakura?!- me estaba exaltando se había cortado la llamada –estupido teléfono-dije mientras lo aventaba sobre la mesa y me pasaba las manos por mi cabeza tratando de analizar en donde podía estar, pero no se me ocurría en que _parque_ estaría, si es que estaba en uno y si es que no había entendido mal

-Que te dijo?- me pregunto mi mama acercándose a mí.

-Que estaba en un parque o algo así-

-Un parque…en cual? –pregunto mi hermano levantándose de donde estaba

-Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí –

-Uy que amargadito, solo trato de ayudar-

-Cállate Ita…-

-Cálmense los dos- nos regaño mi mamá- haber sasuke debe haber un parque a donde sakura baya mucho.

-umm- en realidad me estaba desesperando el no saber en que lugar estaba ella, empecé a dar vueltas por todo el despacho, como si asiendo eso me llegaran las respuestas que buscaba

-no se me ocurre ningún parque en especial- hablo Itachi

-A mi tampoco, es algo complica…- me calle instantáneamente, ya sabia donde podía estar, talvez solo talvez podía ser en el parque a donde íbamos de pequeños, el parque a donde sakura iba cuando estaba triste… - puede ser que… - deje de dar vueltas por el despacho de mi papa y me dirigí a la puerta escuchando a mi mama

-Sabes donde esta?-

-Eso creo-

-Hijo- hablo mi papa haciendo que volteara, agarrando rápidamente algo que me había aventado, y ver que eran las llaves de uno de los carros de mi papa, así perderla menos tiempo

-Gracias- volviendo a voltearme hacia la puerta

-Ey baka- hablo mi hermano asiéndome voltear nuevamente hacia donde estaba el, si volvían a hacer algo así de nuevo ya no me iba a detener a voltear pero luego me fije que me tiraba algo al igual que mi papa, lo alcance a agarrar antes de que cayera al piso, y me fije que era mi celular. –Avísanos si la encuentras, sino tendremos que salir a buscarla todos- lo único que pude hacer es sonreír y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de mi casa.

-El parque al que me dirigía quedaba como a 30 min., aunque ahora ya era de noche con muy pocos carros en la calle y ala velocidad que iba estaba seguro que llegaría mucho antes y ahí estaba esa estupida cabellera rosa, bajo la fuerte lluvia sentada sobre esa banca, Salí rápidamente del carro dejando la puerta abierta y el carro encendido en medio de la calle, tampoco me importaba si yo me mojaba, y llegue hasta ella, parándome enfrente de ella, al parecer no se presencio de que estaba enfrente de ella.

-En verdad eres una verdadera molestia- saco su cabeza de entre sus piernas, para verme con esos ojos verde jade con unas cuantas lagrimas en ellos, a pesar de la lluvia podía distinguir sus lagrimas, y fue cuando se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome por la cintura, no me quedo mas que devolverle el abrazo, y justo en ese momento se puso a llorar mas fuerte, sabia que se iba a poner a llorar mas fuerte, es por eso que no me gusta ser yo quien tenga que confortar a alguien, siempre lloran cuando uno los quiere ayudar, así estuvimos un tiempo hasta que se calmo un poco.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, si seguimos aquí nos vamos a enfermar-dije separándome un poco de ella

-Hai- parándose de la banca aun así sin soltarse de mi, y nos empezamos a dirigir al Aston Martin de mi papa, la subí al carro, para después subirme yo, viendo que estaba el carro mojado del lado de donde yo me baje, que mas daba, empecé a echar a andar al carro, escuchando un pitido de mi celular, que decía 19 llamadas perdidas, que tanto tiempo había pasado desde que me fui a buscar a sakura?, una hora, dos horas, que mas daba, por poco se le olvidaba que tenia que llamar a casa a avisar que había hallado a sakura, agarre el celular y marque a mi hermano.

-Itachi...si… aquí esta conmigo…ok.. nos vemos.- colgué y voltee a ver a sakura que estaba temblando, solo pude agarrarle el brazo y frotarlo para que no tuviera tanto frió, en esos momentos desee por lo menos haber agarrado un abrigo antes de salir corriendo- ya casi llegamos- pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando llegue a mi casa, ayude a Sakura a bajar del carro y justo antes de abrir la puerta esta se abre y veo a mi mamá con cara de angustia, dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos.

Fin Sasuke pov.

-Por Kami! Sakura, ven entra - dijo La Sra. Uchiha guiando a Sakura hacia el interior de la gran casa- Hay mi niña hermosa como te pueden estar pasando este tipo de cosas a ti- pasando una toalla por los hombros de sakura, dándole un abrazo- Saku creo que primero te debes quitar estas ropas y darte un baño, antes de que te enfermes-

-Ten Sasuke- dijo Itachi entregándole una toalla a su hermano

-Sasuke- llamo la sra. Uchiha a su hijo menor- Creo que será mejor que por hoy Sakura duerma contigo-

-Hai-

-Yo iré a buscar algo de ropa para Sakura, Itachi avísale a tu papá que Sakura esta aquí-

-Hai- dijo el mayor de los hermanos, dirigiéndose al despacho de su papá, mientras que los demás subían a la segunda planta en dirección de sus alcobas.

--Cuarto de Sasuke--

-Pues ya sabes donde esta el baño…hmm… voy por tu ropa- dijo sasuke saliéndo de la alcoba, para dirigirse ala de su mamá, mientras que sakura se metía al baño, quitándose la ropa que traía que por cierto estaba toda mojada, poniéndola en un cesto grande de porcelana que era para "la ropa sucia", para luego dirigirse ala tina/regadera dejando que el agua se llevara sus problemas, o al menos algunos de ellos.

Toc Toc Toc

-Sakura, dejare la ropa aquí en la entrada- dijo Sasuke, si apenas abriendo la puerta para meter la ropa, para luego dirigirse al cuarto de Itachi para bañarse, ya que el también estuvo por un largo tiempo bajo la lluvia. Paso un tiempo para que Sakura saliera de bañarse y se pusiera una blusa azul cielo de tirantes y un pantalón de un azul poco mas fuerte que el de la blusa, quedándole un poco grande la ropa, pero no se quejaba, sin querer se miro en el espejo que estaba es la pared, y se fijo que en el hombro derecho tenia una cortada, con unos moretones- _estupido, ya no podré esconder los moretones-_saliendo del baño, viendo a Sasuke sentado en la cama con un pantalón negro de dormir, volteando hacia donde estaba sakura para después pararse-

_-Tanto me tarde bañándome, que sasuke también ya se baño -_ pensó la pelirosa

-Que te paso- dijo sasuke acercándose rápidamente a Sakura

-Nada- volteando a ver sus pies

-El te hizo esto?!-

-…-

-Como es posible que aya personas capases de hacerles esto a sus propios hijos- dijo enojado

-Sasuke por favor...- agarrándole las manos a sasuke- no te enojes

-Como quieres que no me enoje Sakura!! Es que por que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa… y lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que te hace esto

-Pero que quieres que haga sasuke, es mi padre-

-Será tu padre o lo que quieras pero eso no quita el hecho que te este arruinando la vida, abre los ojos Sakura, cuantas veces me as dicho que lo odias y que no lo quieres volver a verlo que no quieres vivir con el, pero sin embargo lo sigues perdonando y sigues yendo otra vez con el- y con esas palabras sakura empezó a llorar una vez más-

-_Tiene razón, demonios, tiene razón- _mordiendo el labio inferior

-Lo siento… iré por algo para curarte la herida-susurro mientras se dirigía al baño, para volver con un botiquín de emergencias- ven- asiendo que sakura se sentara en la cama, empezando a poner a un algodón alcohol, y ponérselo con delicadeza en la cortada de sakura, asiendo que esta hiciera un gesto de dolor- Sakura, lo que te dije… por mas duro que se escuche, es verdad…

-Si lo se, y por eso quiero pedirte que por favor me ayudes sasuke, no me dejes volver con el- dijo antes de que sasuke pudiera seguir hablando, viendo como sasuke terminaba de guardar las cosas en el botiquín, volteando a ver a sakura directamente a los ojos-

-Are todo lo que pueda…- sentándose al lado de sakura- Ahora creo que deberías dormir ya es tarde- viendo el reloj que estaba alado de la cama que decía que eran las 3:15 am- acomódate- Asiendo que sakura se metiera debajo de las finas colchas de color azul

-Sasuke…- haciendo que sasuke volteara a verla- gracias…

-Hmm…- parándose de la cama, empezando a dar un paso en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso fue detenido por sakura que le agarro la mano para que no siguiera caminando-

-A… donde vas?- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Solo voy por un vaso de agua- con una media sonrisa en la cara, pues le gustaba ver ala pelirosa sonrojada

-No te vayas- susurro sakura, apretando un poco más el agarre.

-molesta- dijo mientras se recostaba al lado de sakura, esperando a que esta se quedara dormida.

* * *

Y bien ¿Cómo estuvo? bueno, malo, feo, asqueroso, excelente?

Reviews porfaa!! :D

Contiii en procesoo nn

Bye bye

Cuídense

Besitos a todos ))


	2. Quiero dormir

Bueno ya corregi algunos errores que habia en el cap pasado ), sorry por los errores nnU prometo checar mejor mis fics antes de subirlos jaja en fin...

Esta historia es un AU

-hello- hablando

-_hello- pensando_

Hoy el fic será narrado por Sasuke )), ah y si también cuando hablen por teléfono la otra persona en la línea será en cursivas no se si me explico pero bueno creo que ustedes entenderán )

Advertencias: no por el momento

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto, porque si me perteneciera sakura estuvieras más emm desarrollada en naruto shippuden xD

en fin espero que sea de su agrado non

* * *

Sasuke pov

Piip Piip Piip Piip

-umm

Esto debe de ser una broma de Itachi, si acabo de acostarme como es posible que ya sea hora de levantarme para ir ala escuela… demonios donde quedo el estupido despertador, no lo encuentro, ah! no deja de sonar, claro fuera mas fácil de hallarlo y apagarlo si me dignara a levantarme y quitarme la colcha de la cara, espera… ya no suena…

-Baka vas a despertar a sakura, levántate ya- creo haber escuchado a Itachi decirme eso, creo, espera dijo Sakura… Demonios olvide totalmente lo de ayer, o mas bien lo de hoy, me levante en menos de un segundo, y eh ahí mi hermano con un pantalón rojo oscuro, muy similar al que yo traía puesto, con los brazos cruzados viéndome fijamente, y claramente no mucho mas despierto que yo. –Creí que tenías sueño ligero

-umm… yo también creía lo mismo, pero es que…- susurre volteando a ver a Sakura, que estaba acurrucada como un pequeño gatito, con una respiración pausada, asiendo que subiera y bajara la colcha.

-No te dejo dormir-

-…Algo así

Flash back

-No te vayas- susurro sakura, apretando un poco más el agarre.

-molesta- dije mientras me recostaba al lado de sakura, viendo como empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente, para después de no más de un minuto se quedara totalmente dormida, me quede viéndola por unos minutos, no es que me guste o algo parecido, es que… no se, será mejor que vaya por mi vaso de agua, me levante con cuidado para no despertarla, Salí de mi cuarto, y me dirigí ala cocina, pero no contaba con encontrarme con mi mamá ahí.

-¿mamá?-

-¡Hay sasuke! me asustaste hijo-

-Perdón… que haces despierta, ya te deberías de dormir-

-Creo que ese es mi guión- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, para que rápidamente fuera remplazada por una cara de preocupación - no te mentiré hijo, estoy muy preocupada por Sakura, desde que SaKari-chan falleció Sakura a tenido que pasar por cosas que no debería…

-Mamá…- De verdad no quiero que empiece con este tema, si sigue hablando se que se pondrá a llorar, ya eh tenido bastante con sakura.

-Perdón hijo, es que es tan… tan injusto-

-…-

-Sasuke, sabes ¿que fue lo que le hizo esta vez a sakura?-

-No me ha dicho nada aun, pero tenia una cortada en el hombro con unos moretones y..

-No se conforma con gritarle, hacerla trabajar, tenerla como esclava, ahora la golpea…-interrumpió mi mamá, ahora mas que preocupada estaba enojada.

-No creo que sea la primera vez que la golpea…-

-¿Qué? como es que no me dijiste nada Sasuke!, sabes la gravedad de lo que ocu...-

-¡mamá…mamá…MAMÁ!- tuve que alzar un poco la voz para que se callara y me dejara terminar- No estoy seguro, solo creo que no es la primera vez-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-La otra vez en la escuela me fije que en el brazo tenia como un morete, pero no pude ver bien porque se dio cuenta que la observaba y se cubrió el brazo…

-Cada vez es mas serio lo hace ese hombre… ¡Por Kami! ya son casi las 4 y mañana tienes escuela, o mas bien en unas cuantas horas, anda hijo vete a dormir, yo haré lo mismo- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me empujaba fuera de la cocina.

En un momento había tanta seriedad en el tema y en el otro ya me estaba corriendo, en fin no me quedo mas que irme a mi cuarto, al llegar recordé la razón de ir ala cocina, el dichoso vaso con agua, que más da ya es tarde o más bien temprano y aparte estoy cansado, al fin mi cama, me acuesto con cuidado para no despertar a Sakura, cierro los ojos en espera de quedarme dormido y así me dormí un momento, pero me despierto al escuchar hablar a Sakura, ¿es que acaso se despertó?, abro los ojos y no, no esta despierta más bien creo que esta soñando, nunca antes había hablado dormida se me hace raro, ¡¿que?! Ahora esta llorando en sus sueños.

- No... Papá por favor… no quiero ir con el… - _¿con quien?_

-Sakura… -

-Ayúdame papá… por favor… papá, papá, ¡NO!- Se había levantado, estaba llorando y temblando.

-Sakura, tranquilízate solo fue un sueño-

-Sasuke-kun – se abalanzo sobre mí, para después alzar su cabeza para mirarme.

-No sasuke-kun, no fue un sueño fue un recuerdo… mi papá me vendió sasuke ¡Me vendió!- después de eso me abrazo mas fuerte y empezó a llorar con mas fuerza.

Tarde rato en comprender lo que me había dicho… como es posible que una persona pueda hacer tanto daño a alguien, como es posible que su propio padre la aya vendido… eso significa que a sakura la, no puede ser, se lo tengo que preguntar.

-Sakura… ¿Qué te hicieron?-

-…-

-Acaso te… ¿_porque es tan difícil decirlo? _hicieron algo que no querías- Genial, vaya forma de decirlo, como si todo lo que le pasara fuera porque quisiera.

-No… pero por poco y… y… - Se alejo poquito de mi al comenzar a hablar, lo bueno fue que si entendió a lo que me refería.

-Shhh… ya no digas mas, trata de dormirte ya…- la atraje hacia mi y le empecé a sobar ligeramente la cabeza, así una vez mas se quedo dormida rápidamente, no se porque siento que mañana no recordara lo que me dijo, pero por supuesto que yo no lo olvidare, la recosté en la cama junto conmigo para así yo también quedarme dormido, pero no por mucho ya que cada momento empezaba a hablar, y aunque estuviese dormida la tenia que consolar.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Algo así?-

-Hablaba dormida…-

-Ah… bueno será mejor que te empieces a alistar para ir ala escuela, te veo abajo- dijo mi hermano mientras salía de mi habitación, mientras que yo me dirigía al baño a darme una ducha rápida para despertarme completamente, luego de ducharme me dirigí a mi gran armario, que era enorme, alrededor estaba la ropa, zapatos y accesorio (relojes, cadenas, pulseras, lentes de sol, etc.), mientras que en el medio del armario se encontraba un sillón sin respaldo, me dirigí a tomar mi uniforme que era un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga con el escudo de la escuela que era un "IK" que se encontraba en la bolsa que estaba en el pecho del lado de la izquierda, una corbata de color rojo y zapatos negros, me mire al espejo y me paso los dedos por mis cabellos, acomodándomelo un poco, la verdad es que no ocupaba peinarme ya que con solo pasar mis dedos por mi cabello, este se quedaba peinado o algo así, no es que me importara mucho, mire el reloj antes de salir de mi habitación, decía "7:10", entraba alas 8:00 y tardaba unos 20 minutos en llegar ala escuela, seria mejor irme de una buena vez, baje por las enormes y elegantes escaleras y mire a Itachi en la puerta saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué no vas a desayunar?-dijo volteándome a ver, viendo que iba hacia donde estaba el y no en dirección ala cocina traía, un pantalón de mezclilla y una polo negra.

-Se me ara tarde si desayuno, comeré en la escuela-

-Umm… - creo que el vivir los dos bajo el mismo techo por un tiempo afecta, me dirigí afuera de la casa y veo como ya están listos los carros, me subí a mi Ferrari rojo, mientras que Itachi se sube a su porche plateado, veo como Wilfred, el mayordomo, se despide de nosotros con un "Que tengan un buen día jóvenes", yo me dirijo tranquilamente ala salida de la casa, en dirección a la escuela.

El camino paso tranquilo, y al llegar me adentre al estacionamiento de mi gran escuela, agarre mi morral Louis vuitton y me baje del carro en dirección a mi primera clase, llegue 15 minutos antes, en el transcurso a mi clase paso normal todos saludándome hasta gente que ni siquiera se quienes son, yo simplemente los ignoro y por mucho les muevo la cabeza en forma de saludo, una que otra zorra que se acerco a mi diciéndome "sasuke-kun llámame, sasukito estoy disponible, bla bla bla", que no entienden que si quisiera algo con ellas fuera YO quien las escogería y de todas formas nunca me metería con una de esas, no me malinterpreten, soy hombre y como todo hombre tengo mis emm necesidades, y claro que no me voy a quedar con las ganas, pero se con quien meterme y con quien no, en fin no entremos en detalles, al llegar al salón me encontré con mi amigo de la infancia Neji platicando con Gaara que se encontraba al frente de este, al lado de Neji se encontraba su prima Hinata leyendo un libro, llegue y me senté al otro lado de Neji el lugar se encontraba al lado de la ventana, deje el morral al lado de la silla, murmure un "ohayou" y me acomode en la mesa con el fin de dormirme un rato.

-¿Paso algo importante que tengas que contarnos?- hablo el ojiperla, me conoce tan bien.

-Umm…- No tenia ganas de contarles en estos momentos, solo quiero dormir.

-creo que no tiene ganas de hablar- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Cuando a tenido ganas de hablar- contesto Neji, empezó a reírse de mí junto con Gaara, era raro que se rieran tan eh ¿naturalmente?, si creo que esa es la palabra, yo solamente me moleste a levantar mi hermoso dedo del medio, me trate de dormir pero justo cuando iba a empezar a dormirme escucho mi celular, lo agarro con pereza y veo que dice en la pantalla "Mamá".

-… ¿Si?

_-Hijo, ve a comprarle un uniforme nuevo a Sakura, no creo que quiera ir a su casa por el suyo, ni tampoco la quiero dejar ir.-_

-Ok -

_-Y consigue sus tareas-_

-Aja-

_-Bueno eso era todo, cuídate Sasuke, te quiero hijo, que tengas un buen día en la escuela, Adieu -_

-….- solo cerré el teléfono celular y lo guarde en mi pantalón.

-Ves alo que me refiero- dijo Neji con una media sonrisa, será mejor que me quede despierto o al menos que sepan algo de lo que paso, al parecer esos dos no tienen nada mas interesante que estarme jodiendo hasta que diga algo y si eso pasa se callaran y me dejaran en paz.

-Solo les diré una palabra…-

-Gracioso, ya van cinco- escucho murmurar al pelirrojo, yo solo volteo los ojos.

-Sa-ku-ra- pongo mi codo en la mesa recargando mi mejilla en mi mano y cierro los ojos, ya se cuales seria las reacciones de ellos, Gaara con cara de no entender, Neji cara seria y talvez si Hinata escucho con cara de preocupación, abro un ojo y efectivamente Gaara estaba viendo a Neji para que le explicara y claro que yo sabia que Neji no iba a decir nada, nadie además de Neji y las amigas de Sakura sabían los problemas de esta y nuestra relación de "mejores amigos", en la escuela tenemos diferentes tipos de amigos y rara vez cruzamos palabras, la razón por la que otros no saben de esto es sencilla, Neji lo conozco de toda la vida y tocaba situaciones en la que el estaba presente, y pues en el caso de Sakura pues es demasiado obvia respecto a sus emociones, es fácil saber cuando le sucede algo, y ¿porque no se lo eh dicho a mis otros amigos? bueno pues no había necesidad de comentarlo. Neji por su parte dejo la cara de burla por una seria y efectivamente Hinata había dejado su libro y miraba a mi dirección con una cara de preocupación

-Hinata, creo que seria buena idea que fueras a verla-

- Hai, ¿ella se… se encuentra bien?-

-…Ya esta mejor…-

-Ahora me podrían explicar que sucede- dijo Gaara con el fin de no quedarse con la duda de que sucedía, todos nos miramos por unos segundos- ¿Qué?-

-Luego lo sabrás- Algún día mis amigos se tendrán que enterar por más raro que les fuese a resultar.

-Pe..

RIIIIN

Al fin comenzarían las aburridas clases, pero bueno la primera clase me toca con Kakashi sensei y el nunca llega temprano ni ala hora.

-OHAYOU…fiu pensé que no llegaría- no ocupo mirar para saber quien es el que acaba de llegar.

-Claro que llegaste a tiempo Dobe, nos toca con Kakashi- dije ignorando la mirada de Gaara.

-¡Hey! no me digas Dobe, Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Podrían callarse los dos- dijo shikamaru entrando al salón.

-Que puntual- dijo sarcásticamente Gaara

-Cállate-

-Lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste es callar gente, hay que empezar contigo ¿no crees?-

- ¬¬ -

Ni siquiera llevo una hora en la escuela y ya me quiero ir de aquí, no se como voy a soportar el resto del día estando con esto 4, será mejor ignorarlos y dormirme un rato.

-Sasuke…-

-¿Crees que te va a escuchar? Háblale más fuerte-

-Háblale tú, no quiero que me golpee-

- Yo tampoco quiero que me golpee-

-Hay que dejarlo aquí-

-...-

-¬¬-

-¿Y naruto?-

-No lo se, ¿porque?-

-Bueno pues a el no importa si lo golpean o no-

-Buen punto-

-Umm-

-Creen que arremedando a Sasuke arreglaran las cosas-

-Yo no arremede a nadie-

-Ni yo-

-…..-

-Miren lo que hicieron ya lo levantaron y de la forma equivocada-

-Cállate shikamaru-

¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí?… ah no importa, ¿tanto miedo sienten ante mi esos tres?, es gracioso escucharlos pelear, que pasara si sigo haciéndome el dormido… demonios casi lo olvido ocupo ir a comprar el uniforme de Sakura y para eso ocupo a Hinata.

-Ya cállense los tres, pero que fastidiosos son-

-….-

-….-

-….-

-¿Qué clase toca?-

-Recreo- me contestaron unidos

-…-

-Ah… ¿Qué?... ¿y los cambios de clase?-

-Bueno pues…-

-Intercambiamos contigo 2 clases – Después de todo no son tan malos amigos, pero a pesar de dormir 3 hrs aun tenia sueño.

-Neji… ¿Dónde esta Hinata?-

-Yo que se…

-¬¬-

-Con sus amigos creo… ¿para que la ocupas?-

-Para algo…- dije levantándome del asiendo en dirección a la cafetería, con los chicos tras de mi. No pensé que dormiría hasta la hora del recreo, bueno no importa así se pasa mas rápido el tiempo. Llegamos a la cafetería, veo como unos que pasan se nos quedan mirando, pero claro es imposible no mirar a vernos o más bien a verme, nos dirigimos a la mesa que esta justo en el centro de la cafetería, nuestra mesa, la mesa de los más populares del Instituto, en ella se encontraba Naruto con una charola llena de comida, al notarnos empezó a hacernos señas con las manos. Nos sentamos en la mesa o mas bien se sientan porque yo me quede parado.

-¿Qué jsh no pjsts te pien puhshps sas sen ugshp tar Teme?- Traducción ¿Qué no te piensas sentar Teme?, hay veces que Naruto puede llegar hacer algo asqueroso.

-No hables con la boca llena Dobe… -

-Lo siento, ¿No te vas a sentar?…-

-No, Tengo algo importante que hacer… Neji- Antes de que Neji pudiera decir algo empiezo a caminar, en pocos segundos Neji se encuentra a mi lado, me dirijo al final de la cafetería a la mesa donde se encuentran las amigas y amigos de Sakura; Hinata, Tenten, Rock lee y Kiba, haciendo que voltearan a vernos y no nomás me refiero a los de la mesa, sino también a unos de la cafetería que se encontraban en otra mesa.

-Hinata, ocupo un favor- ojala se vieran todos en un espejo, para que miren la estupida cara que tienen, ni que fuera lo mas raro del mundo, o bueno talvez si lo sea, es raro de mi pedir un favor, pero bueno no tan raro como hacer que yo diga gracias.

-Ha-Hai – Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco un poco a mi y a Neji, Salimos de la cafetería a un lugar con menos gente.

-Hinata, cómprale dos uniformes a Sakura- Ahora más que pedirle un favor le estaba ordenando.

-Hai-

-Toma- dije sacando dinero de mi billetera.

-Ah y una cosa para los dos- dije mirando a ambos- se irán conmigo saliendo de la escuela, los espero en el estacionamiento-

Y sin más que decir deje a los dos Hyugas en los pasillos mientras que yo me iba al ático a dormir, pues todo lo que quiero es dormir.

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo cap )

Para los que se pregunten Sakari es la mamá de Sakura, jaja no se me ocurrió otro nombre y no recuerdo que mencionen los nombres de los papás de sakura nnU

Ikamari

Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki

-o0Hana-Chan0o-

Karoru01

a1862

NaruSaku´sFan

Sakuni Uchiha Echizen

ROGUE AIKAWA

Death God Raven

Muchisisisimas gracias por los Reviews me puse muy feliz cuando los leí

Reviews¿?


	3. No me gustan esas bromas

No saben cuanto los quiero people ;D… soy feliz jajaja nunca pensé en poder empezar un tercer cap y es genial! jaja

Esta Historia es un AU

-Shake it – hablando

_-Shake it- pensando_

Advertencias: no por el momento )

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto porque si fuera mía los Uchihas estuvieran mas vivos que un muerto ¬¬ … duuh jajajaja xD

Bueno ya hay que empezar a leer ;D

* * *

-Lo sigo diciendo soy una aprovechada- dijo cierta pelirosa mientras se pegaba la cabeza con la barra que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Srta. Haruno, una vez más le repito que esta equivocada, aprovechar no tiene nada que ver con que haya dormido poquitas horas más- dijo Wilfred, el mayordomo de la mansión Uchiha, alto, pelo negro con gris por las canas que fueron saliendo con el tiempo, algunas pocas arrugas en la cara, gentil, amable, sabio y sobretodo confiable.

-¿Poquitas horas más?, Wilfred-san, ¡Me levante a la 1:00 de la tarde!, a eso le llamas poquitas horas más- dijo exaltada Sakura- ¿Por qué no me levantaste? ToT-

-Lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes, y la Sra. Mikoto me pidió que nadie la despertara y también que nadie entrara en el cuarto del joven Uchiha-

-Pero, ya era muy tarde, que tal si me hubiera pasado algo y-

-El hubiera no existe- dijo Wilfred agarrando una regadera de porcelana con un lindo decorado de flores, dirigiéndose al jardín en la parte frontal de la casa, seguida por Sakura.

-Pero, aw… es más, para no sentirme tan mal déjame regar las flores- añadió sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento Srta. Pero no puedo permitir que usted haga algo así-

-Pero porque, llevo casi 3 horas despierta y no eh hecho nada productivo aún-

-Porque simplemente no se relaja- dijo por ultimo, haciendo que Sakura se sentara en uno de los escalones que estaban en la entrada de la mansión.

-Sería más cómodo si se sentara en una de las bancas, en vez de estar sentada en el suelo-

-¿Si me siento en una de las bancas, me dejas ayudarte en algo? _lo que dije no tiene sentido es obvio que me ignorara una vez más_-

-Claro…-

-¿Enserio? ¿_Dijo que si?_-

-Si-

-Genial, ahora dime en que te ayudo_ Muajaja a caído en mi trampa_- exclamo entusiasmada, levantándose del suelo.

-Es sencillo, primero ve hacia aya- apuntando a una banca mecedora que se encontraba afuera de la entrada de la mansión, al ver que Sakura llego a ese lugar le dijo la siguiente cosa que tenia que hacer- Ahora siéntate.

-¡Oye! me engañaste_ se me hacia demasiado bello para ser cierto_-

-Yo no haría eso Srta. Haruno-

-¿Entonces? ¬¬

-El que usted este sentada me ayuda demasiado, ya que así puedo cumplir una de las ordenes que me dio la Sra. Mikoto-

-… Esta bien, me quedare aquí, sin ayudarte… pero dime Sakura, y nada de formalidades-

-Tratare srta.-

- ¬¬ -

- …-

-…Oye pero porque tu estas regando las flores, ¿que no tienen regadores automáticos ó algo parecido?-

-Por supuesto que tienen, pero bueno las flores ocupan tratado especial, la Sra. suele hacerlo pero cuando no se encuentra yo me encargo de ellas-

-Oh…-

-Parece que ya llego el joven Sasuke-

-¿eh?- dijo levantando la cabeza para observar como un carro deportivo rojo entraba por las grandes rejas automáticas que se abrieron para dar paso a este, al llegar al frente de la casa, se baja Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que Neji-

-Sasuke-kun, Neji-san- dijo acercándose alas escaleras, para luego ver como se bajaba Hinata del carro. - ¿eh? ¡Hinata!-

-Saku-chan-

-¡Ah!, me alegra verte- dijo la pelirosa abrazando a Hinata.

-Haruno, acaso ¿te vas levantando? - dijo el pelinegro en tono de burla, provocando un sonrojo en Sakura, haciendo que se volteara a verse a si misma, viendo que aun traía puesta la ropa con la que había dormido ayer, y seguramente seguía despeinada ya que solamente se había pasado los dedos por su cabello.-

-Eh… es que… no tengo que ponerme -

-umm _cierto_, entonces tendremos que ir a comprarte ropa, ah por cierto, ten- entregándole una bolsa.

-¿Para mí?- dijo la pelirosa, asiendo que Sasuke solamente rodara los ojos como diciéndole "por algo te lo di".- ¿el Uniforme?, pero si yo ya tengo…

-Y lo tienes en...-

-Ah…_Kya Sasuke-kun se preocupa por mi y me compro uniforme con tal de no ir a mi casa_, gracias- sonrojándose un poco.

-Umm… que acaso se piensan quedar ahí afuera todo el día- dijo Sasuke mientras entraba por la gran puerta de la mansión, seguido por Neji, Sakura y Hinata.

-Sasuke, ahora me dirás donde estuviste todo el día- dijo Neji

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-

-… olvídalo-

-Como tú digas- susurro Sasuke encogiéndose los hombres.

-Saku-chan, aquí traigo los apuntes y las tareas de hoy-

-¿Enserio?, Arigatou Hinata, eres la mejor- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-No, no es para tanto-

-¿Quieren comer de una vez?- dijo el Uchiha volteando a ver a los demás.

-Hai- contestaron unidos los demás, dirigiéndose a uno de los comedores de la gran mansión, este constaba de un comedor redondo para 6 personas, las sillas forradas de beige con el contorno negro, la mesa del comedor era negro, era un estilo moderno con algo de elegancia, del techo colgaba unas lámparas estilo candelabro, con decorados de cristales en el, una pequeña mesa pegada a la pared con un cuadro de frutas arriba de el, se acomodaron quedando Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji dejando dos espacios entre Hinata y Neji, en pocos minutos la mesa se encontraba llena de diferentes tipos de comida.

-Esto es demasiado…- dijo la pelirosa

-No te quejes Haruno, solo come-

-No me quejo, solo digo que es demasiado para nosotros cuatro-

-Umm- solo le dirigió una mirada de "cállate ya y empieza comer", y así paso la comida en silencio, cruzando pocas palabras entre ellos, al terminar se dirigieron al cuarto de Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata se sentaron en la sala del cuarto a platicar, mientras que Sasuke y Neji, se fueron a la terraza del cuarto.

-Saku-chan, ¿Qué te paso en el hombro?-

-¿eh?... no es nada-

-… Sakura – Rara vez Hinata le llamaba por su nombre a Sakura, y cuando lo hacia era por que era algo serio.

-Mi papá…-

-Saku-chan no debes dejar que pase mas tiempo, no es la pri primera vez que te golpea, ya es d demasiado-

-No Hinata, esta vez no solo me golpeo-

-¿Eh?-

-Me vendió…-

-¡¿Nani?!-

-Si, en pocas palabras, el me dijo que tenia una deuda pendiente, yo pensé que perderíamos la casa o algo parecido pero el simplemente me dijo "no perderé la casa, te perderé a ti", en eso llego un hombre y me quiso llevar con el, por supuesto que me opuse y trataba que no me llevara, pero mi papá agarro un florero que estaba en la mesa y me lo aventó para que me quedara quieta y pues eh ahí la respuesta de lo del hombro. – dijo sakura en voz baja, tratando de que no se le salieran las lagrimas.

-Sakura… y ¿q que más paso?- susurro Hinata tomando las manos de sakura con las suyas.

-… pues claro que me quede quieta por unos momentos, en los que fueron suficientes para que me sacara de la casa, ya estando afuera, el trato de… de sobrepasarse conmigo, pero en eso empezó a llover, haciendo que pensara con mas claridad y fue cuando lo golpee y salí corriendo y sin darme cuenta llegue al parque en el que iba con mi mamá, afortunadamente encontré monedas suficientes para hacer una llamada- dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke en la terraza.

-Menos mal que pudo ir por ti antes de que te encontraran-

-Lo se, sabes… ayer me levante en la noche y Sasuke estaba ahí consolándome en mis sueños- dijo la pelirosa sonrojándose notablemente.

-Sasuke-san se preocupa por ti, se nota- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Espero que aparte de preocuparse por mí, sea algo más…- dando un suspiro

--En la terraza--

-¿Y?- dijo Neji rompiendo el silencio que había en los dos jóvenes

-Y ¿Qué?- volteando a ver a Neji con una ceja alzada.

-¿Crees poder aguantar?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Estar bajo el mismo techo con Sakura-

-Tsk-

-Me imagino que se va a quedar un tiempo-

-Te imaginas bien, y eso me molesta- al decir esto provoco que neji sonriera

-Hay algo más… Creo que seria conveniente que les cuentes a los demás-

-No veo necesidad de hacerlo-

-El hecho de que de un día para otro estén llegando juntos a la escuela y se vayan juntos, no te parece suficiente-

-Umm, no había pensado en eso… -

-No creo que tengan algún inconveniente con que ustedes dos sean amigos… por ahora-

-No, solo el que Sakura sea una "nerd" y que "manche" nuestra reputación al juntarse con nosotros, claro que a mi no me importa en lo absoluto-

-…Pero a los demás si, aunque a Naruto creo que tampoco le importaría-

-A Naruto le caí muy bien sakura, hasta el hecho que llegue a pensar que le gustaba, es obvio que no le importaría- dijo un poco molesto el pelinegro

-Estas celoso-

-Por supuesto que no ¬¬-

-Sasuke Uchiha celoso de su mejor amigo… interesante-

-Cállate ¿quieres?-

-Volviendo al tema, entonces nomás seria Shikamaru y Gaara- dijo ignorando lo que había dicho Sasuke

-Junto con media o toda la escuela-

-No entiendo como las personas clasifican alas personas, dependiendo de lo que tienen-

-O de su aspecto e intereses-

-Exacto, tampoco entiendo el que tu seas popular- haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con una cara de "es obvio"- Me refiero a que tu eres igual o incluso más inteligente que Sakura-

-umm-

-Es broma…- con una sonrisa en la cara.

-…últimamente has estado de muy buen humor…-

-Lo que pasa es que yo no soy tan amargado- haciendo que el pelinegro rodara los ojos, después de unos momentos pensando hablo este.

-… no se me ocurre nada- ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

-Espera… que pasaría si en vez de nosotros tratar de cambiar toda la escuela la forma de pensar sobre Sakura, la cambiamos a ella…-

-Continúa…-

-Pues tratar de quitarle su reputación de "nerd" por una más conveniente-

-Pero tampoco podemos hacer que deje su inteligencia por su imagen-

-Por supuesto que no, pero por ejemplo contigo, puede seguir siendo nerd pero sin ser como una-

-Eso no tiene sentido...-

-A lo que me refiero es que si cambiamos su forma de vestir, por ejemplo que en la escuela que no vaya como "monja", y que sea menos timida con todos-

-Umm... Podría funcionar- justo en ese momento se habré la puerta que daba acceso al balcón, dejando ver a Hinata junto con Sakura.

-Neji-onichan, otousan llamó y quiere que nos vallamos a casa-

-Esta bien, ya vamos- dejando solos a los hombres de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve, o le digo al chofer?-

-Yo le digo al chofer, ¿que acaso no recuerdas que tienes que ir a cómprale ropa a sakura?-

-Cierto…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, suerte con ya sabes quien, ah y por cierto, recuerda que entre más rápido ocurra el cambio es mejor- dijo saliendo de la terraza y luego de la habitación junto con Hinata.

-_Que bien que Hinata vino a verme nn-_

-Acaso piensas quedarte toda la tarde sentada aquí Sa-ku-Ra - susurro en el oído de sakura, haciendo que esta diera un pequeño brinco

-Ah Sasuke-kun me asustaste- dijo con las manos en el pecho, sonrojándose al sentir la respiración del pelinegro en su oído.

-Cámbiate que vamos al centro comercial a comprarte ropa-

-¿Eh?, etto no tengo que ponerme-

-Umm, ven- dijo al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de la mano y la jalaba afuera de la habitación y la llevaba por los grandes pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar a una puerta y entrar a una enorme habitación incluso más grande que la de Sasuke, este ni tiempo le dio a Sakura para observar la habitación ya que la llevo a una puerta que daba al armario de un enorme tamaño, era algo similar al de Sasuke pero en vez de tener un sillón en el medio del armario este tenia un mueble con cajones y el sillón estaba enfrente de este mueble.-

-Agarra algo-

-¿Qué?, estas loco, ¿como voy a agarrar algo de aquí?-

-Solo tómalo-

-No puedo-

-¿Porque no?-

-Porque tu mamá no me ah dado permiso de agarrar sus cosas-

-¿Qué acaso ocupas que le hable a su celular para que te diga que no hay problema con que tomes algo?-

-…Si-

-Umm- agarrando su teléfono celular para empezar a marcar unos números.

-No solo bromiaba, no la molestes- haciendo que este quitara la vista de su celular para posarla en ella.

-…¬¬, entonces toma algo-

-Tómalo tú- Con esto ultimo hizo que Sasuke abriera uno de los tantos cajones en el armario y sacar un pescador (un pantalón que llega debajo de la rodilla, es un poco suelto) café, junto con una blusa de color blanco. –Aquí tienes, tómalo- dijo extendiendo los brazos con la ropa esperando a que lo agarrara pero Sakura nunca lo tomo- ¿Y bien?

-Es que no puedo-

-Si no te queda agarra algo tu-

-No es eso esque_... Que verguenza-_

-Estas acabando con mi poca paciencia Haruno… o es que acaso quieres que sea YO el que te cambie de ropa- acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura, asiendo que esta diera un paso para atrás, encontrándose con el sillón asiéndola caer en el.

-Yo... Sasuke-kun… - susurro la pelirosa sonrojándose notablemente.

-Sakura…- dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos- era broma…- con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, dirigiéndose ala puerta que daba ala habitación- No te tardes…- y sin más salio del armario para cerrar la puerta tras de el-

-Que demonios me paso- dijo Sasuke recargándose en la puerta, pasándose una mano por la cara.- ¿_Podré vivir bajo el mismo techo con Sakura sin que pase nada?, estupido Neji, es su culpa._

--En el armario—

-_Claro que iba a ser broma, Sakura eres una estupida, ni siquiera dijiste que no, Sasuke a de pensar que eres una cualquiera- _pensó la pelirosa sin moverse del asiendo.- Sasuke-kun no me gustan esas bromas.- susurro para si la joven.

* * *

Alfil acabe el 3 cap oohh yeah bbys, Ah si en donde dice neji de cambiar a Sakura su vestimenta de monja me refiero a que usa la falda mas larga que las demás en el colegio. y asi :P

gracias por los reviews:

NaruSaku´sFan

Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki

ROGUE AIKAWA

a1862

Karoru01

Kariedu56

asukasoad

Y tambíen gracias a los que leen mi fic aunque no pongan review ) jajaja

Bueno ahí nos estamos leyendo okis

Reviews porfis nn


End file.
